dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus
Zeus (ゼウス), also known as God of Olympus (オリンパスの神) and Omni-King Zeus (オムニ王ゼウス) is the King of Olympus, The God of Lightning, Kings, Mortals, Law and the Heavens and is also the Omni-King of the 3rd multiverse, an entity that is above all living beings of all multiverse. Zeus also serves as the leader of the Three Kings of the Gods and is said to be the second in command of Goku. Zeus is also the youngest of the First Greek Gods and has fathered many demigods, especially Hercules who is the strongest demi-god in existence. He is also one of the Omni-Kings alongside Goku, Zeno, Odin, Izanagi, Amun-Ra and Juno. Zeus is one of the main protagonists in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Zeus is a brave, easy-going, charismatic, benevolent, calm, polite and determined, but also a very mischievous deity. Zeus is also very caring and noble as he sought to punish evil-doers and oath-breakers for violating the laws of reality. Zeus is also shown to be irresponsible and careless, even more so than Zeno, as he destroyed five of the twenty universes from his multiverse after getting angry, similar to that of Zeno. Zeus also has a bad relationship with his brother Hades, as Hades often tries to take over Olympus, but Zeus always manages to stop him. Zeus is also very clumsy, as he accidentally destroyed a planet by utilizing a ki-blast and was very remorseful about it. Zeus is also very perverted as often tries to seduce the Spirits, especially Tohka and the Yamai Twins. Zeus is also humble as he often apologizes for his perverted actions and also protects humanity in the 3rd multiverse. Zeus also has a childlike manner and uncaring nature for conventional rules for tournaments, hoping to see both combatants fight at their fullest regardless of what means. To which, he liked, if not admired Shido's nature as well, since he is goofy, high-spirited, clumsy and playful, much like him. Zeus is also very serious as he decided to wipe out the entire Demon Realm of the Underworld mostly out of pure disgust for the monstrous actions of Demigra and also found his laugh annoying. Despite his flaws, Zeus is also very heroic and honorable as he seeks to protect the 3rd multiverse from any evil threats, especially that of the Absalon Empire. Zeus also has a soft spot for children, especially that of Yoshino and often protects her from danger. Also despite being irresponsible, Zeus is the second most responsible of the Omni-Kings, second only to Goku and seeks to preserve his multiverse. Zeus is also a patient, peaceful and wise king who strives to maintain the peace between Olympus and Asgard. Zeus is also very friendly and kind as he befriended Shido and protects him from other threats. Much like Zeno, Zeus does not seem to have any problem with physical contact from others, as he lets Shido hug him and also proceeded to hug him back. Zeus is also very friendly as he quickly befriended Shido for the first time of meeting him. Similar to Shido, Zeus is unfailingly kind, forgiving and generous, as he rules Mount Olympus with benevolence and is very loyal to the side of good. He also guides humanity (especially the Greek civilization) with his teachings and dispatching wisdom to those who are in need of guidance. Zeus is also very loyal to Goku and often helps him train Shido. Powers and Abilities As a Omni-King, Zeus is the most powerful being of the 3rd multiverse, the strongest God in Greek Mythology and one of the most powerful beings of the 13 multiverses. Zeus is said to be stronger than Odin, Juno, Amun-Ra and Izanagi, equal to Zeno, but not as strong as Goku. While despite being weaker than Goku, Zeus is said to be able to easily defeat Erion in battle. Apollo who is the Greek God of the Sun stated that Zeus's power is unimaginable and will be easily erased by him if he chooses to fight him. He is also known by Apollo, Athena and Ares as the 'Most Powerful Olympian'. Ares the Greek God of War and the second strongest warrior of the 3rd Multiverse stated that his own power would be no match against him and will most likely be erased if Ares faced Zeus in combat. Athena who is the Greek Goddess of Wisdom said that Zeus has the power to recreate another universe if he chooses to. Shido states if Zeus felt like it, he could wipe out all 15 universes of the 3rd multiverse in an instant. According to the Grand Priest, there used to be 20 universes but Zeus destroyed 5 of them when he was in an unpleasant mood. Zeus is the single most important person in the 3rd multiverse, and holds complete authority over everything in that multiverse. Zeu's power as an Omni-King pales in comparison with Goku, the supreme deity of the omniverse who rules over all the gods and even the Omni-Kings of the 13 multiverses. It has been stated that Zeus may be capable of destroying a single multiverse, Goku is capable of destroying multiple multiverses. His power level is about 1,884,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: As the Omni-King of the 3rd multiverse, Zeus possessed incredible levels of strength that surpasses even all the gods from his multiverse, but rivals that of Omni-Kings. Zeus is the most powerful being in Mount Olympus and the 3rd multiverse. Absolute Speed: As the God of Lightning, Zeus could run at extremely fast-speeds that can even surpass universal-levels. He could run faster than the Speed of light or the lightning that he commands. Ultimate Invincibility: '''As the Omni-King of the 3rd multiverse, Zeus is invincible in many different aspects whose power allows him to rule as the King of the Gods unopposed and cannot be defeated by anyone in the 3rd multiverse. However, Zeus is not unbeatable as Goku has the power to easily defeat him in combat. '''Ultimate Indestructibility: '''As the Omni-King of the 3rd multiverse, Zeus has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him indestructible. However the only person that can defeat him is Goku. '''Lightning Manipulation: '''As the God of Lightning, Zeus has absolute control over both static and celestial electricity in which he can generate tremendous bolts of lightning from his fingertips and from the sky's as well. Zeu's lightning control is about the same as Shido's but at a far more infinitely advanced level. He can also offer mortals with God-ki a small amount of his powers. '''Deity Lightning Manipulation: '''As the God of Lightning, Zeus has control over lightning that can be only used by deities which has been mostly used by sky/storm/thunder deities to fulfill various feats. It is so powerful that it can also be used to harm even a deity. '''White Lightning Manipulation: As the God of Lightning, Zeus can create, shape and manipulate electricity of beneficial nature; that which strengthens, enhances and causes anything/everything to flourish it comes across, representing the sustaining and preserving side of electricity, which in turn ignores most of the common limitations and weaknesses of its normal elemental variety. Divine Lightning Manipulation: '''As the God of Lightning, Zeus can create, shape and manipulate holy lightning/electricity that's highly effective against the supernatural, such as demons and/or angels. '''Air Manipulation: '''As the God of Air, Zeus can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. '''Sapient Race Creation: Like Goku, Zeus can create beings of actual sentience and a sense of will to act on their behalf or on their own sense of given intelligence. This ability allows Zeus to populate an entire area with beings with their own sense of recognition and spirit. Multiverse Destruction: '''As the Omni-King of the 3rd multiverse, Zeus can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. '''Omni-Magic Manipulation: '''As the Omni-King of the 3rd multiverse, Zeus has unlimited access to all forms of magic and other mystical and supernatural forces. He can bend, break, and even create natural laws, distort the fabric of reality on a cosmic scale, perform unbelievable miracles, and create things without limit. Users are also immune to all opposing magic and can even break through all outside mystic defenses. '''Sky Lordship: '''As the King of Olympus, Zeus has total dominion over the skies and absolute control over its elements. Zeus can decimate entire areas with his control and maintain complete manipulation over the air. '''Greek Deity Physiology: '''Zeus has the standard abilities of a Greek Deity, but to a far greater extent. Zeus is stronger than all of the Greek deities as well as other mythological deities, as such he is the most powerful god of all time, only surpassed by Zeno and Goku. '''Law Manipulation: As the God of Law, Zeus can create, rewrite, redefine, delete and apply any law which affects anyone and everyone as Zeus sees fit, allowing him to decide what happens under which conditions. Zeus can also delete, rewrite and re-define any of the fundamental laws of existence and can affect any area and anyone he choose. Dimension Creation: '''Zeus can create dimensions and nearly anything within the dimension and travel to them by creating a portal or just by wishing. Techniques Speed and Movement * '''Flight - The Ability to take with/or without the use of Ki. * Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Zeus can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Zeus is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique * Warp Transmission - Like his son Ares, Zeus can teleport over to his opponent, either in front of them or behind them. * Portal Creation - '''Like Goku, Zeus has the ability to create portals to warp from another realm to a different realm. Physical-Based-Techniques * '''Judgment of Zeus - Zeus unleashes a devastating combo of attacks to the opponent and then launches a lightning bolt towards the opponent, sending them flying to various parts of the universe. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. Zeu's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy universe and even a multiverse. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy, this includes immortal beings. * Divine Judgement - Zeus charges up a powerful-energy attack in which he uses lightning to charge the attack. Once it is ready, the energy sphere takes the form of a Yellow-Lightning sword and then Zeus strikes it it down at the opponent. * Blade of Olympus '- Zeus utilizes the Blade of Olympus in which he summons a large bolt of lightning and then releases a magical vortex of lightning and wind. * '''God Kamehameha '- This is a more powerful variation of the Kamehameha technique. First Zeus either lifts his hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to his side. Then, he charges the attack with his hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, he fires the attack towards his opponent in the form of an bluish-red energy wave. Zeus uses this attack after Goku and Shido taught it to him. * '''Lightning of Destruction - Zeus creates two medium electric energy spheres in his hands, similar to that of the Sphere of Destruction technique and then brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling a Sun full of electricity, which he throws at his opponent. This is Zeu's strongest technique. * Magic Materialization - Zeus can create a whole new dimension just by using a wave of his hand. Relationships Zeus and Shido - Zeus shares a good relationship with Shido, as he finds his casual attitude amusing. Zeus began to take took a liking towards Shido, letting the Saiyan Hybrid talk directly to him and shake his hand to the point of lifting him up. He also began to become a close friend to Shido and later insisted to be called 'Zeus-Chan'. Zeus also gave Shido a button similar to that Zeno's to summon him if he needs him. Zeus sees him as his best friend. Zeus also doesn't mind if Shido chooses to marry Aphrodite and Athena. Similar to Zeno, Shido is very respectful towards Zeus as he refers to him as 'Lord Zeus'. Zeus and Goku '''- Zeus is very loyal to Goku and often fights him side by side. Zeus seems to share a close friendship with Goku and sees him as his morality chain. '''Zeus and Amun-Ra - Zeus shares a really close relationship with Amun-Ra and they usually compliment each-other from time to time. Amun-Ra is also very respectful towards him and also seems to agree with his methods. Zeus and Odin - Odin shares a rivalry towards Zeus and wants to surpass him at any cost. Zeus doesn't seem to take this rivalry seriously. Zeus and Izanagi - Izanagi gets along very well with Zeus and will also help him in every-way he can. Zeus also doesn't mind if Izanagi wants to date his daughter Aphrodite. Zeus and Juno - Zeus shares a really close relationship with his eldest daughter Juno and they get along very well. Juno adores her father Zeus and is always very loyal to him. Zeus is also proud of his daughter Juno into becoming an Omni-King. Zeus and Apollo '''- Apollo shares a good relationship with his father Zeus and usually takes commands from him. Apollo does seem to disagree with his father Zeus irresponsibly destroying the 5 universes from the 3rd multiverse, but nonetheless always agrees with his methods. '''Zeus and Ares - Ares appears to share a close relationship with his father Zeus, but they do bicker sometimes. Ares would often follow his father's order without question and is very loyal to him. Zeus and Athena - Athena gets along really well with her father Zeus and is very loyal to him. Zeus considers to be his favorite child and seems to really enjoy her company. Quotes (To Shido) "A true hero isn't measure by the size of his strength, but by the size of his heart." (To Shido) "Shido, you are a hero of great recognition. You are the one who will protect all the multiverses from any evil threat. In the name of Mount Olympus, you have my consideration. As the Omni-King of the 3rd Multiverse, It is my will to guide you into many difficult tasks. Because of your bravery and courage, I offer you a small portion of my power. I guess your father was right about you, you are a kind and courageous young man. It's amazing that we became best friends when we first met."Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Omni-King